


Sacrament 圣礼

by OneBridgeX



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe, First Kiss, M/M, Prayer, Priests, Repression, Roman Catholicism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBridgeX/pseuds/OneBridgeX
Summary: 我（作者）自己在Kink Meme上提出了这个，太过痴迷于它所以就写了！“时间仍在六十年代早期，Charles在他的成长过程中一直很虔诚，于是他去了神学院并且接受圣职。在这些年中，他成为了一个神父，很好的那种。他组织了志愿活动，在纽约教区的慈善团体汇中提供帮助，丝毫不介意自己清贫的生活（即使他的妹妹Raven偶尔从州的北部过来，问他到底有没有想念过香槟一次）。接着，他提出了与一个犹太团体共事、帮助有困难的人们的主意，这受到了天主教教会的阻挠——但Charles很坚定，他相信所有人都是主的孩子，因此他要做正确的事。然后他遇到了Erik Lehnsherr，一个虔诚的犹太人、大屠杀的幸存者。后者管理着整个犹太慈善团体，坚守着自己的职责，这令Charles动容。他们的眼神第一次相遇，Charles需要面对这个最大的诱惑，并且反思教会所教导的爱到底是什么。”在这个AU中，Charles是有变种能力的，只是他不知道而已。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sacrament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324190) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



Charles神父 **无所不知** 。

如果你去找他，无论是在忏悔室又或是喝着咖啡不正式地聊天，他总能知道是什么在困扰着你，即使你还一个字也没说。有的时候，他甚至在你自己真正理解之前就知道了。没有什么羞耻的秘密、又或是深刻的痛楚是Charles神父无法理解的。而且，当他跟你说话、用那双深蓝色的眼睛看着你时，你就会真正 **感受** 得到他有多么希望你能够越过难关、继续坚持你的信仰与初衷。

就像教会中其他级别不高的神父一样，他只主持早晨的弥撒<1>——但是很快，参与弥撒的人相较于以往多了起来。他像其他神职者一样做着折磨人的慈善工作，但他带着的那种能量和使命感会逐渐蔓延到周围的人身上。志愿者们带着他们的朋友一次又一次地回来。那些需要帮助的人来到食物供给处和救济站，然后发现这里总能令人温暖及振奋；从Charles神父那里得到的一切都像是一位朋友真心送出的礼物。

他在市郊长大，有些人知道Charles神父实际上是个富裕家庭中的独子。有些人见过西切斯特郡的那栋宅邸。他们将它与Charles神父现在居住的主教管区中的小公寓做对比，那间拥有两个卧室的公寓破旧且廉价，因此他们说这个男人关于贫苦的誓言是诚挚的。他继承了一笔财富的唯一证据是他的妹妹，后者年轻、漂亮、时尚，每个月都会带着他去一趟高档餐厅。神父拥有的那几件做工精致的羊毛衫是她准备的圣诞礼物，也是他唯一会接受的礼物。

那些虚无缥缈的闲谈自神学院起就一直存在，到现在闲言碎语又多了些。有人说Charles神父被上帝眷顾，被赐予了凡人无法拥有的能力与天赋。有人甚至认为在某个适当的契机下，他会因为做成一些大事而成为真正的圣人。

Charles神父知道自己是被眷顾着的。只有上帝才能赋予他看清人的灵魂、提供安慰与指引的能力。

但他也知道自己不会是圣人。

**

神父们比大多数人更为频繁地去忏悔。

“我在挣扎，”Charles向网格状的铁窗说道。他明晰坐在另一侧的是Jerome神父，在教区长住宅的收音机中听着洋基队比赛直播的那个人，但这面铁窗营造了隐匿身份的假象。这个假象让忏悔者明白，上帝是聆听的最认真的那个。“即使我如此坚定地相信我的神职，我在很多方面都不够格。为什么上帝会给予我神圣的召唤却不给我——”

在他挣扎着寻找词语的时候，Jerome神父说：“你认为他没有给予你什么？”

上帝是聆听的最认真的那个。Charles深深地吸了一口气。“贞洁的恩惠。”

在很长一段时间内，对面只是一片寂静。哦，那份刺痛，他听到了Jerome神父语气中的失望：“你违背了自己的誓言了吗？”

“不，神父。我挣扎着坚守着，但那只是——那只是身体。那不是我的真心。”Charles紧紧地攥住了自己的手。“贞洁是圣灵赐予的礼物，但我没有被赐予它。为什么他会恩惠我这个神职却让我变得如此脆弱？我知道这永远都会是一个挣扎，它永远都不会容易，但在我的试炼中我一直坚信神圣的恩典会改变我。”

他想象着自己又成为了神学院中的那个年轻男孩，傍晚时分平躺在床上，企图忽视自己身体的渴望，思维中若隐若现的图像。在那时他思考着那个年代久远的笑话——守身在十年过后就没那么糟糕了——试图找到其中冷酷的幽默感。仅仅是自渎的释放都算作是一种失败，而Charles永远都是那么的虔诚、真挚，他戒绝了一切。

在那么长的时间中他一直在隐忍，那么长的时间，而现在——

Jerome神父说：“我们必须不能认为神圣的恩典将带领我们远离挣扎。许多人都在与欲望抗争。”

Charles紧紧地闭上了眼。欲望不是那个敌人——哦，它奚落着他，嘲讽着他，遮蔽了阳光又点燃了他的梦境，但他永远都不会单纯因为欲望而考虑去打破自己的誓言。

在神学院，他们教会他去压抑欲望。不是压抑爱情。

**

_六个月前。冬季，冷灰色，圣诞节是一场朦胧黯淡的记忆而春天遥不可及。那是一场新旅程的第一天，Charles站在一个寒酸的小办公室里，这和他自己的颇有几分相似。他保持着脸上的微笑，即便房间中充斥着一些争吵声。_

“没错，董事会批准了这个，”移民外联部长Erik Lehnsherr说道，“没有基金我们也开展不下去，所以我知道这是必须的。”抽屉被猛地合上，堆得很高的文件摇摇欲坠。“但是我向您发誓，神父，如果我从您或者您的志愿者们口中听到关于耶稣和福音的一个字，如果你们利用这些人们的困苦作为让他们转变信仰的借口——”

“我向你保证，”Charles说，那平静的语气让Erik顿时僵住了，就好像这是他第一次认识Charles这个人。“没有任何一个我们教区的人是来传教的。如果信仰天主教的难民需要精神上的指引，在我这里有求必应。除此之外，我向你保证——我们只是伸出援手。”

他也向天主教教会做出了保证，这让他与移民外联部的合作收到了很大的阻挠后才被批准。

Erik的薄唇弯成了一个过于不怀好意的微笑。“所以，您已经准备好去清理厨房了？”

_四肢着地搓洗着肮脏的地砖，钢丝绒一遍一遍切入他的指尖，Erik只是沉默地陪在他的身边。帮忙整理用各种语言撰写的文件，发现他和Erik都会说同样三种语言。将不同的志愿者分配去做不同的任务，去寻找各种各样的部门，翻译法律文书，给小孩子们提供功课上的辅助。_

_Erik对他的事业尽心尽力。他永远在Charles早上到来之前就坐在了办公室里，无论Charles有多晚离开，他总是比他走得更晚。当他第一次瞥到Erik手臂上的数字记号时，那股刺痛狠狠地刺穿了Charles，就如同插入圣特雷莎胸膛的那支箭。一份文件揭开了Erik的过去——已经去世的妻子与孩子，而Charles这才意识到他曾见过她们笼罩在这个男人身上的影子。Erik的怒火过于强烈与灰暗，几乎掩埋了他的内在，但只是几乎。_

移民几乎都来自东欧的国家——显然Lehnsherr的机构的初衷是帮助苏联犹太人——但陆陆续续也来了很多其他地方的人。Charles发现自己拥有教授英语的天赋。他不知怎的知道——就是知道——他的学生们想要表达的那个概念或是单词；跟着他，他们能更快地掌握语义，找到思维中的那个正确术语。再一次，就是此时此刻，一条正确的道路似乎正在呼唤着他。

_Erik总是在看着。一开始很谨慎，生怕他充满背叛的人生中又出现另一次背叛。然后是不情愿地接受。再然后是更完全的接纳，伴随着Charles经常出现的身影——这逐渐变为了偶尔的玩笑。一次在街角处犹太洁食餐厅中的午餐。一次让Charles沉闷惨败的一对一的篮球比赛。中央公园的散步。信任。争执。对于下棋的共同爱好。_

_在公园中下棋的午后。_

_在Erik的公寓中下棋的傍晚。_

然后是，现在，朦胧温暖的夏时笼罩着城市，脚步声傍着彼此，Erik是他心中无法分割的朋友，诱惑在他的心底扑棱着，翅膀的煽动愈发有力，膨胀，直到Charles心想自己会因此裂开成两半。

**

“离开一段时间，”Jerome神父说道。

他们没有坐在忏悔室里；他们坐在厨房中，吃着大多数早晨的早餐，原味麦片粥。今天没有洋基队的比赛，所以这个简陋的小房间内不会有任何欢呼声，也就没有什么东西仁慈地让他们换个消遣的话题。

“换个环境。”Jerome神父显然挺喜欢自己的提议。“不是工作上的调动——您在这儿调了太多次了——”

Charles抑制住一阵恐慌，害怕自己会永远离开这里，但接着开始举棋不定，想着也许这种恐慌正代表了他应当这么做。

“——但像个休假——不。待在罗马一些时候，您可以加入我们在第二次梵蒂冈大公会议的分支。”

这几乎是个无与伦比的机会；Charles内心中的理论学家，那个在神学院里每天熬夜钻研古文、那个仍旧在考虑成为一个教授的学者几乎晕眩了。他也许只能成为那其中细小的一个声音，但能成为一声让礼拜仪式被修改的低语也......！

离开纽约一年，又或是三年......

他怎么能把那个算入考虑范围之内？怎么能将它与Jerome神父的提议、他荣幸得到的机会相比较？但他确实这么做了。

Jerome神父看上去对他自己的计划十分满意。“显然我没有能力给您批准这个，但我会跟教士阁下谈的，看看能不能成。”

**自律** ，Charles对自己说道。 **自知之明** 。“鉴于......这是一份极大的荣幸......我不应当被赐予它，考虑到我的弱点。”

“您误会了。”Jerome神父满布皱纹的脸上露出了一个微笑。“我们需要您，Charles神父。教会应当倾尽全力留住您，况且，我希望在罗马能听到您的声音。”

“您高看我了。”

Jerome神父慢慢地摇了摇头。“不，我相信我没有。”

被相信的感觉让人不安，即使是被自己的倾听者相信。尤其是被他相信。

因为Charles坦白自己陷入了爱情，但没有说那个人是谁。

**

他之前就已经认识到自己了，当然。女孩儿们从未像大人们调笑地那样能吸引他的目光；男孩儿们可以，而Charles早在清楚这事之前就认定这种思绪是可耻而不体面的。

他现在才意识到，这件事真正羞耻的地方在于，它影响了他成为一个神父的决定。

尽管有无数证据表明恩典已降临在他的身上，尽管人们总是在给予他们神职者无尽的同情，从事神职的想法首先结晶于他不会迈入婚姻殿堂的平庸决定。一位妻子应当被她的丈夫爱着，无论是在灵魂还是肉体的层面上；因为他无法给予那位女性这些，那么他就不能公平地让婚姻将他与她连结。（永远无法拥有孩子的想法刺痛着他......仍然刺痛着他......但这就是过一段对自己诚实的人生的代价。）直到那时，他才决定成为一位神父。

这个决定一直都是那么的正确，甚至像是注定的。其他那些不追女孩儿们的男孩儿会被嘲笑，但Charles没有遭遇这些。是的，学校里的小孩子认为他无可救药地死脑筋还有点怪异，但他的虔诚为他赢得了一些尊重。那些感觉被驱逐的孤独的孩子们会来找他倾诉，因为他看起来值得信任，这很大程度上地驱散了Charles的孤独感。

在神学院中，他有生以来第一次必须面对他对男人们的感觉。他们生活在一起，住在一样的宿舍中。有一些闲言碎语，讨论着谁和谁的友情似乎有些太亲密太神秘。Charles开始理解两个男人间的性爱是怎样的；他甚至决定自己的神学论不会让自己去谴责这个行为，因为它不仅仅是肉体间的欢愉。即使是最轻微的、最不值一提的憎厌，都比最陷入迷途的爱情要来的罪恶。

即便如此，他从未放纵过自己，某些沉默的迷恋已经是最大限度。Charles发过誓要成为上帝的仆从，发过誓自己将会独身。尽管他在这条道路上寻找着遮掩和庇护，他仍决定要如实地走下去。向上帝做出的承诺不能被打破。

但在这条路上他遇到了Erik。

**

“三步将死。”

在Erik将自己的皇后推到棋盘另一端前，Charles就知道了。“你让我不可企及。”

“难说，前两局都是你赢的。”

夜晚，礼拜五的夜晚，他们在Erik的公寓中——礼拜六是一周中Charles唯一不用主持弥撒的一天。那间公寓相当简谱，但与Charles破旧的住所、古老磨损的家具和虫蛀的毛毯相较，又显得挺豪华。他们喝着各自的第二瓶啤酒——最开始Erik还调笑过Charles饮酒的意愿，直到Charles指出他将他们罗马天主教徒与美南浸信会教徒<2>搞混了。他们坐在Erik的桌子前，一旁的窗框被空调震得哗啦啦直响，窗外的车流呼啸而过，偶尔车里面播放的音乐会飘上来。

Erik的穿着很简单，但如果继续和Charles作比较的话，他简直算是穿着华丽了。那件白色纯棉T恤勾勒出他无与伦比的体型，一条简单的卡其裤包裹着他的臀部和大腿。与此同时，Charles穿着他以往一直穿的廉价黑色便裤与短袖上衣。他戴着那条年代久远的衣领，已然察觉不出它有多么的坚硬，直到最近。

在冬季时，他意识到自己开始穿着Raven漂亮的礼物毛衣去移民外联部。虚荣。

Erik拿起一瓶冰镇的啤酒，用它贴了一下脸。Charles想象着那种冰凉在自己脸颊上的感觉。“在这种酷暑之下，我们两个竟然还能有心思去思考棋局。”他的笑容点亮了这个昏暗的房间。“也许直到秋天到来之前我们都不该计分。”

秋天。Charles思考了一下要不要开口，但当他想起这件事时，他知道自己不得不说出来。“我也许要在秋天去罗马。”

“罗马？”Erik扬起一侧的眉毛。“一切的源头！这一定是项殊荣。是什么——讨论会，讲座——”

第二次梵蒂冈大公会议显然算是一种“讨论会”，但他知道Erik真正要问的不是这个。“它不会是一次简短的行程。我被分配了一个长期任务，不是永久的，但......也许一年。也许更长。”

Erik猛地扬起头，即便他立刻试图掩盖自己的过度反应。“哦。我——我没想到这个。”

他们的视线相交了，但也就几秒钟。Erik的椅子随着他站起来的动作刮着地板，发出刺耳的声音。他走到窗前，凝视着黑暗的街道；也许他正试图让自己镇定下来，就像Charles一样。

直到这一时刻，Charles一直都是不确定的。他曾经怀疑——或是说希望，如果他对自己诚实一点的话——但他从来没有得到答案。Erik对Magda那份真挚的感情，现在仍然存在的感情，足以遮蔽住Charles的双眼。现在，当他看向房间另一侧的Erik时，他本应该为了他们两人的命运而心碎，但取而代之的是一阵疯狂的、带着傻气的快乐。

有点自私的快乐，他意识到。

所以他也站了起来。“这是对大家来讲最好的安排，你能理解的，对吧？”

回应他的是一个耸肩。

“离开一阵子——拓宽思路——”Charles努力去找到一个精确的词，然后反应过来这个词不会出现了，因为他没有道出自己的真心。但他又能如何在说出真心时，让他们两人不更加受伤呢？

在Erik说话时，他的声音变得沙哑。“并不是说我不知道你——属于教会。如果我忘了这点，那我只能怪我自己了。”

“不。我也忘了。”

终于，Erik转过头来再次看向Charles，前者脸上的笑容是那么的悲哀——那么放弃——以至于Charles心中那阵疯狂的快乐撞上了浅滩。“我会想你的。”

“我也会想你的。”

他们走得近了些。那个拥抱一开始有点笨拙，但Charles发觉起来这也许是唯一的一次，于是他收紧了圈在Erik肩膀上的双臂。Erik把Charles拥得更近了些，然后他们沉默了很长时间。

Charles从没有体验过在他喜欢的人的怀抱中的感觉，从来没有。他本应当感觉羞愧，或者那种堕落的贪求——其他神父们将同性间的欲望与这个相比较——，他只感觉到了爱。

**为什么？** Charles祷告道。 **主，为什么我永远无法拥他入怀却能在他的臂膀中感觉到恩典？为什么这爱在您的见解中罪恶不堪？为什么追随着您就意味着要牺牲与另一人的亲昵，我本可以与Erik拥有的亲昵？**

没有回答，所以眼泪在他的眼眶中堆积。即使Charles努力眨着眼睛想把泪水逼回去，其中一滴还是经过颧骨蜿蜒而下击中了Erik的上衣。两个人都太过安静，以至于他真的听到了那滴水的声音。

要么是Erik也听到了，要么是他感觉到了衣领上的潮湿。“Charles，别。”他拉回Charles，直视着他的脸；Charles有些激动地颤抖着，思绪过载，以不太好的那种方式。但他没有因为让Erik看到了自己的这一面而感到羞愧。

轻柔地，Erik吻上了他面颊上的泪痕。

Charles明白他不应该这样——明白这对他们两人都不公平——但他还是前倾了，偏过头去寻找那两片嘴唇。他及时止住了自己，就在Erik也在倾向他的同时。在这一刻，他们定在了狼狈的犹豫不决中，离的很近但没有更进一步，他们害怕，疑虑对方接下来会怎么做。

是Charles让那变成了一个唇齿相交的吻。

一个甜蜜而迅速的吻。又一个。又一个。Erik的唇描绘着他的，捕捉着他的，将他所有的哀伤转变成了无忧无虑的欣喜。Charles意识到自己张开了嘴开始舔舐Erik的唇，然后丢弃一切让自己被这个吻融化吞噬。

“哦，”在他们分开的时候他低声说道，喘不过气，“这比看上去简单多了。”

“什么？”

“接吻。”

尽管这时的情感已经上升到了极致，Charles还是被Erik有些错愕的回应逗乐了。“我没想到你是这样一个尽职的神父。从来没有过吗？哪怕一次？”

“高中时有一两个女孩，但——只是那种啄吻，真的。”Charles的手指穿过Erik后脑勺的头发。“这是第一个我真正想要的吻。”

“那么你可以再拥有一个。”

“Erik。别。”

他们继续待在对方的怀抱中，但好像相距甚远。Erik终于说道：“你什么时候动身去罗马？”

“还没有完全定下来我是否要去，但如果一切顺利的话——大概六周后吧。”

“在那之前我还能见到你吗？在工作外的时间。你不会不来这里了，对吧？”

“当然不会。”他们的工作太过重要，不值当为了个人原因而做出任何变动。“而且我们会有更多的棋局，我向你保证。”

“Charles。”

“原谅我，我不是故意胡言乱语的。”他叹了一口气。“是的，我们会再见面的，我知道我们需要谈谈。但今晚，我真的得走了。”

“必须吗？”Erik话语中的低音给Charles的脊椎送去一阵轻颤。

“对，我想我必须要走了。”

拥抱终止了，两人同时向后撤开。Erik确保Charles带上了他一直想借的那本小说。五分钟后，Charles回到了纽约市的大街上。热空气让汗珠在他廉价衣服的粗糙面料下渗出。无论如何，他现在都应该为自己的罪行感到愧疚，但不管他现在是有多么的心酸与不知所措，他都无法脱离那阵弥留的喜悦。

似乎那没有让他远离自己的主；那将他带的更近了些。

**幻觉** ，他小声告诉自己。 **辩解** 。 **理智** 。

他绝对无法解析出今晚自己的感觉，Charles明白这点。现在唯一能做的，就是走路，同时重温Erik拥抱中的暖意。

TBC

注：

<弥撒>：一种天主教的宗教仪式

<美南浸信会>：美国最大的基督教新教教派


	2. Chapter 2

“您甚至不考虑一下吗？”Jerome神父蹙着本就皱皱巴巴的眉头。

“我无法不去考虑这件事，但我绝对不能去罗马。参与第二次梵蒂冈公会议的这种神圣任务——这不能成为让我逃离自己的疑虑的借口。”

“无论如何，我们都应该把您送过去。”

Charles摇了摇头。“这只会推迟一个无法避免的挣扎。到了最后，逃避选择是没有用的。”

他也许会放弃Erik，但如果他真的这么做了，那也是因为他的神职而不是因为自我怀疑。

Jerome神父叹了一口气，往他们边缘有些破碎的碗里倒了一堆麦片。这些碗曾被捐献给慈善机构，但被批判说这个施舍也太过寒酸。“您还没有作出决定吗？想要减轻打击？”

“没，我还没决定。”不去看那位老者的眼睛实在是太难了；因此Charles将视线转移到了麦片盒子上，上面的啄木鸟大叫着Sugar Pops是最棒的。“我相信我的工作，我相信我的神职。没有任何一个人是不可缺少的，但确实有任务在那里等着我，我明白这点。但我不确信——有很多事情都让我不再确信了。”

Jerome神父明智地没有继续刨根问底，他只是倒了一些牛奶。在这几分钟里他们保持沉默，除了咬碎麦片的咔嚓声没有别的声音。

终于，Charles说道：“直到秋天我都会待在这里，到那时候我会作出决定。要么我会请求撤除神职——”

这个单词在两人之间显得很沉重。Charles从未考虑过结束自己的神父生涯，即使是将这个想法说出来也在这个不大的厨房中蒙上了一层阴影。

“——又或是我会请求转离，大概去海外。”自己教授英语的技能不应该被浪费掉，他想。“我如此深爱这个教区，同时也明白无法再这样继续下去了。我必须做出一点改变。”

“您知道的，我已经准备好了当个倾听者，”Jerome神父说道，“在忏悔室里，或者不那么正式——在餐厅里。随时随刻，除非Mickey Mantle（棒球运动员）在场上。”

笑起来的感觉真好。Charles紧握住Jerome神父的手，感激之情溢了出来。“您是我的良师益友，还是个忠实的洋基队球迷，没有比这更好的组合了。”

“别跟我来这套，”Jerome神父又开始吃起了麦片。“我可知道您的真面目，我看到您后备箱里的大都会（棒球队）帽子了。”  
  
**

第二天是在日程上需要在移民外联部度过的一天。一阵罪恶的期盼在他心中翻滚着，直到他走进了办公室——五六个志愿者在里面紧张地忙着什么，还有Erik，但后者没有与他视线相交。他冷静地说道，“早安，Charles神父。”

一阵刺痛，但Charles一如既往地明白：Erik更加受伤。在自己还在迷茫的时候就向对方坦白自己的感情——还进一步地索吻——如此一来，他给Erik留下了负担，而这本应是Charles一个人承担的东西。Erik当然会痛苦、不知道如何应对了。

但，爱情若会让他陷入歧途，爱情也会引他柳暗花明。

“早安，”Charles像往常一样温暖地微笑，说道，“我知道厨房又该进行一次大扫除了。”

这一回他独自用钢丝球擦；这一次的厨房就像火炉一样炎热。Charles感觉这项劳务变得更加枯燥，但他继续着，没有停歇，知道他听到Erik在门口的声音：“要彻底。”

“我会尽力的。”Charles坐在自己的脚后跟上；他的膝盖酸痛无比，手指也磨得生疼。Erik的表情还保持着那种生疏的距离，但Charles可以感知出表面下的疲倦。“你累了。”

“我无法入眠。”他的声音在最后一个词上变得破碎，即使Charles早已知道他自己就是让Erik悲伤的原因。

“Erik——”

“没关系的。”Erik走进了厨房——他的鞋子在刚清洗完的潮湿地板上留下一串印记——门在他身后被甩上了。

在那一刹那，Charles的视野中出现了清晰的景象。有时他不仅仅能够理解一个人的感受，有时他可以字面意义上地看到一个人的思维，看穿一个人的双眸。在Erik的灵魂中，他看到自己被拥在Erik的怀中。躺在床上。在弥撒中被引诱着，在穿着法衣被Erik紧紧地抓着，后者有意地亵渎神圣。那些景象中的肉欲，还有不仅仅对Charles的、也是对教会的愤怒，都很惊人且带着攻击性。Charles站了起来，一只手撑着自己酸痛的后背，无法思考如何去回应。

但Erik只是说道：“你还好吗？”

所有的愤怒与挫败，来的都没有Erik对他的顾虑更强烈。再一次地，Charles惊叹于自己被赐予的天赋——了解人们在内心中与恶挣扎的能力。这让他看见他们的勇气，并褒奖他们不为人知的胜利。“这段时间挺艰难的。但没错，我还好。”

“你什么时候能听到罗马的消息？”Erik说，“我只是需要知道——我希望能知道什么时候定下来。仅此而已。”

Charles非常仔细地考虑着如何回答。Erik没有催他。他们简单地站在那里，呼吸着清洁剂的味道，钢丝球仍然被攥在Charles的掌心。

他终于说到，“我们之间发生的事改变了一些东西。我不会再去罗马了，或是接受任何临时的任务。要么我会请求永久调离，去某些很远的地方，要么我会放弃神职。”

哦，Erik眼中闪烁着那可怕的期待，然后——他鼓起勇气回应道：“成为一个神父对你意味着一切。”

“本该如此，确实如此。”Charles叹了一口气。“相较于其他任何事，成为一个神父都对我意义重大，但它不再意味着一切了。而且，它必须意味一切，否则就毫无意义可言。”

“我从未想从你那里夺走这个。”

“我知道。我必须说明白——无论我做出何等决定，选择怎样的道路，这个决定都基于我与主和祂的教会的连结。你不能怪罪自己。从任何角度上来讲它都不会困住你。”

“不。”Erik的语气很平静，视线亦是如此。“我被你困住了。”

再一次，Charles感受到了那阵疯狂的、自私的快乐。“我亦如此，”他低声道，“但我对主的爱必须引导我。”

Erik点了点头，接受了这个。这是何等的大度——何等无私的爱——才能让他接受另一个教会的严苛，只为了Charles一人。“你会需要一些时间。”

“是的，我会待在这里，当然了——但我最好不要再去你的公寓了。”暂时，他差点就说出来了。

“在公园下棋，那么。我的意思是，你准备好的话。”

Charles点头。“我说过我们还没有下完最后一局，我是认真的。”

“我很抱歉我刚才在楼上的时候很无礼。”

“你不用向我道歉，我是那个——让整件事变得复杂的人。我讨厌自己伤害了你。”

但Erik摇着头。“当知道你顾虑着我时，痛苦都是值得的。仅仅是知道就够了。”  
  
**  
  
Charles也无法入眠。他被Erik无私的灵魂所折磨，同时也将这个与已经占据自己的可怕的自私相较。他伤害了Erik，偷了一个吻而现在在考虑放弃神父的身份——不仅仅是教会，没有他教会也完全能维持下去，但还有他在每天照顾的那些人们。尽管他一直都知道自己与其他人无异，同样脆弱、易犯错误，但真正面对现实的时候还是十分难堪。

这个，当然了，点明了贞洁誓言的必要性。Charles应当奉献一生去照顾所有的郊区居民、所有需要帮助的人，对于每一个灵魂给予平等的付出。但当一个名字始终在他的嘴边无言地徘徊，当一副面孔一直都在Charles的视线中叠加时，平等就变得不可能。这还不够能证明Charles已经迷途吗。

Charles很稀罕地请了一天的假——被批准了，无疑归因于Jerome神父及时的鼓励——搭乘列车去州的北部，沿着州立公园的蜿蜒小道散步，呼吸点新鲜空气，提醒自己在大自然中寻找小奇迹，振奋自己的精神。除去这个偏差事件外，他将自己再次沉浸于习惯与仪式中去。或许他要通过走路来寻找方向——通过找寻回自己的使命并坚守它，重整自己对于神召坚定的信仰。这第一次像是有了成效。

他继续在黎明时起床。祷告。主持弥撒。一周中有两次在移民外联部工作，一如既往地投入；他与Erik对彼此都体贴入微，但更加小心还有一些伤感，就好像他们共同的亲友刚刚离世。在那些更忙的日子中，当他因为教会的各项事务从早忙到晚，对另一种人生的假想似乎无外于黄粱一梦。

然后就到了小Catherine的洗礼。

在各种方面，这都与其它的洗礼仪式无异。父母因为缺少睡眠而疲惫，但同时因自豪而容光焕发。爷爷们拿着相机；奶奶们佩戴了最好看的帽子。小Catherine体型很小但十分健康，已经被赋予了一头杂乱的黑发。就像往常一样，Charles将小婴儿抱在自己的怀中，朝着她微笑，希望她理解自己很安全，且备受关怀。

“看看这个，”夫妇的一个朋友说道，他的孩子在几个月前接受了洗礼，“立刻就不闹了。告诉您，神父，您对小孩子真有一套。”

再一次地，Charles感受到了永远无法拥有自己的孩子的熟悉的痛。他意识到，也许当发现自己爱上了一个女人，而不是一个男人时，离开教会会变得更加简单，因为这样他真的有可能会成为一位父亲。

他还是继续将仪式进行了下去。并不是无法有孩子的念头使Charles心情沉重，而是Catherine父母疲倦的幸福——他们倾靠在彼此身上，当Catherine发出细小的声音时他们对视着笑了起来，想要开玩笑但意识到这不是个玩笑的场合，当父亲在这严肃的时刻中打了个哈欠后母亲那儿传来的一闪而过的气愤。他们是如此地了解彼此。他们是如此地信任彼此，交换着最私人的想法。他们会如何被困扰着共同完成父母无休无止的工作。这就是家庭的快乐——亲密无间、承担、奉献的快乐。

我被你困住了，Erik说过。他和Erik将会拥有的——会是多么的不同，但又在心中如此相似。在那一刻，他幻想着自己与Erik共同抚养一个孩子——尽管那是有多么的荒谬，它看上去也是那么的幸福且正确，令他无法理解这为什么不会成真。

当Charles向Catherine的额头上洒水时，即使自己的嘴中正说着其他的语句，他意识到自己正想着《创世纪》中写的：It is not good that the man should be alone.  
  
**  
  
在接下来的礼拜五，他结束了在移民外联部最后的辅导教程后，他去到了Erik的办公室。就像往常一样，Erik被文书包围着，如此强烈地怒视，几乎都要把它们点着了。Charles不止一次地想着Erik作为一个社会工作者是多么的违和；他应当在其他年代出生，这样就能穿上盔甲，以正义之名挥舞着长剑。“陷入困境了？”

Erik抬起头，有些惊讶但愉悦；自从那个吻之后，他们就把私下里的交流控制得少之又少。“这次是火灾预防法规。”

“如果火势不是那么严峻的话，我在想——现在很晚了，也许我们可以买点三明治当晚餐。在公园里吃。”

Erik的表情是如此地不确定——不确定他们的对话是出于值得庆祝的还是糟糕的原因。但他只是说：“我觉得挺好。”

所以半个小时后，他们坐在一棵郁郁葱葱的大树下的长椅上，想要享受户外的环境，即使在这暮色将至之刻，杪夏给城市铺上一种压抑感。Charles一直在用并不干燥的手腕抹着眉毛上的汗水；他注意到了Erik身上的薄汗给他釉上一层光泽。

将自己置身于罪恶中就是如此被定义的。但这也是个去理解的机会。

“你做出决定了吗？”Erik像往常一样率直地问道。

“没有。我几乎不能思考别的，但——这很难。”

“我能想象。”Erik向后卷了卷自己三明治的蜡纸包装，即使他一口都没有吃。“我不是有意站在你与你的上帝之间的。”

“你没有，你也不会。”Charles吃了一大口鸡肉沙拉，咀嚼着，同时思考要不要问接下来的问题，然后决定了。“我们从来没有讨论过你的信仰。”

“你从没有问过。”

“如果那样，你会认为我的问题是有导向性的。”

“只在最初。”Erik重重地叹了一口气。“我没有信仰。也许这会冒犯到你，但我没有。”

Charles蹙眉。“但——你坚持犹太洁食，你会去寺庙，而且我听你说过你们的拉比（犹太教士）。”

“Kaplan拉比领导的我们这些人认为犹太教作为传统与道德哲学很有意义，但我们之中很少有人相信上帝的律法。自从奥斯维辛之后我就不再相信了。”Erik的目光好像落到了某个很远的地方，只有他一个人能够看见。“上帝有两个名字，每个名字都被写在了《创世纪》里。一个是仁慈之神，一个是正义之神。我被告知这是在向我们展示这两种东西都在世间存在着。但在我的父母身上发生的事与正义或是仁慈毫不沾边。”

又闪过了一个画面，然后——他与Erik的思维是如此接近，所以这更频繁地在他们两人之间发生——Charles感觉到了Jacob Lehnsherr与Edie Lehnsherr的温暖，感受到了他们的儿子对他们的爱在分离之后越来越强烈。

片刻之后，Erik补充道：“谢谢你没有继续告诉我这发生的一切都是上帝的安排。”

“我永远不会说出这么——荒唐的话。”Charles挣扎地找到这个词，“一个意旨奥斯维辛的神、一个希望那些事件发生的神......这样的神与理性定义下的邪恶无差。对这种神的信仰在道德上彻底地令人反胃。”

“那在他们死去的时候，你的主在哪儿呢？”这是句控诉，但没有挖苦之意；Erik真诚地希望知道Charles会说什么。

他花了一些时间才找寻到自己的话语。“我相信主与你的父母同在。我相信祂同你的父母一样在受难。祂知道他们的恐惧、痛苦与所剩下的一切。我相信祂在最后一刻与他们紧紧相依，为他们揭示——所有的一切都被看见。被理解。主，以及世界万物都通过祂对他们毫无道义的死亡而愤怒，尊敬他们的生命，迎接他们进入到完美及永远的爱之中。”

Erik在那一刻一句话也没有说，他的思维陷入了一片混乱，因此Charles觉得自己大概犯了大错。他对于主的认知是如此清晰，但这能给Erik同样的慰藉吗？甚至，为这种失去冒失地提供慰藉是否有居高临下之意，或是老套？

但Erik接着说道：“我不会这么看这个世界，但我很高兴你是这样做的。”

他们朝对方微笑着，同样感激自己被倾听着，然后再一次地，Charles感受到了那阵对Erik赤诚的正确感。人们注定要遇到一个可以推心置腹的人，一个可以与之讨论最痛苦最私人的想法的人。即使是世界上最棒的坐在忏悔室里的倾听者也无法满足这一点，他们不及你的爱人。

三明治吃完了。他们扔掉了包装，然后开始沿着公园周围散步。黄昏模糊了影子。

“有一件事挺让我惊讶的，”Erik说，“你似乎从未感到过迷惑困扰——好吧，因为我们都是男人的这个事实。”

“我早就意识到了我的取向，你要知道。况且，你会在忏悔室里学到很多东西。”

“我能想象。但在你的教派中这是一种罪。”

“在你那儿呢？”

“大多数犹太人会认为它伤风败俗。但我们中的少数会认为这只是人性中本质的一部分，没有什么值得批判的。我很感激自己与那些同意这点的人相处与共事。”

没说出口的话是，你不能拥有这些。Erik正在争取他，Charles发觉，手段光明正大。

“我从来没有不加思考地就接受那些教条，”Charles说道，“天主教的神职者要比其他人断定得更会斟酌。”

“但你不是必须认定它是一种罪孽吗？你难道不是必须要跟谁交流一下这种情况，然后再一去不返地远离它吗？”

“我不知道。”Charles停顿了，顿时感觉疲惫不堪。在之前，他自己的信念与教会的指导产生的分歧总是可以忽略，他能够根据情况自己判定，相信自己能找到正确的道路。但是现在，当这个分歧已经将他的心割成两半时，他才发觉自己曾经太过天真。“如果我知道的话，或许我早就做出决定了。但我一次又一次地在脑子中想着这事，却仍然找不到答案。”

Erik简短地将手搭上Charles的肩膀。“我不想逼迫你。”

“你的逼迫没有错。我需要有个人质疑我，这有帮助。”

“现在有点晚了。我们还没找到回到棋局中的解决办法呢。”他们站在去向Erik公寓的街角上，也就大概只剩十个街区了。“我想你不会去我那里。”

他并不算是在说下棋的事了，他们两人都心知肚明。在下一刻，Erik就会为自己找的借口而道歉，但Charles不想要任何道歉。他们已经越过这个了。

Charles看向他的眼睛，深吸了一口气。“我会。”

Erik的眼睛睁大了。那里面的希望，还有欲望，都让Charles感觉自己需要抓住最近的路灯杆防止自己晕倒。但他还是勉强站稳了。“你会吗？你确定吗？”

“是的。”

“你要为了我打破自己的誓言。”

“贞洁的誓言不仅仅意指身体。它关乎内心。我的誓言早已被打破。”

不仅仅是这些。Charles不想要自己的决定变成在已知与未知间的简单选择；如果他要考虑在离开教会后与Erik共度一生，他需要知道那段人生是怎样的。但他没有把Erik仅仅当成一种试验。

而在所有事之上，Erik的爱是通往诚实的召唤。否认他们的真实感情，拒绝付诸实际，最根本上是一种谎骗。

“我无法保证我还会再回到你身边，”Charles轻声说道。头顶的天空充满了日落的气息。“而且我也不想让你感觉你需要去——说服我，或是之类的。也许这很不公平，索要这个、却给不出任何确定的答案。但这由你决定，我不会拿走这个权利。”

Erik歪着头，仔细考虑着，突然Charles非常确信Erik是在想象另一个吻。拜托，他想到，不确定自己在向谁恳求，又或是在恳求什么。

“来吧，”Erik说，朝着家的方向点了下头。“走吧。”  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Erik卧室窗边的空调给他们带来在酷暑中唯一一口喘息的机会。它哗啦啦地颤抖着嗡鸣着，掩盖了窗下一切城市的声音，所有事情都已经远离了他们两人。

_Charles解下自己领结的那一刻，本以为会是重要的一刻，但却被Erik在他面前脱下衣服时带来的惊奇代替了。他汗津津的皮肤贴上了Erik，在接吻时抓着后者的湿头发。他有些笨拙地抚摸着Erik，几乎无法思考该做什么，而Erik是如此的耐心，缓慢地带领着。_

“相信你自己，”Erik轻声说道，吐息在Charles的耳朵上。“放开就好。”

人们都是怎么做的？Charles的一整个人生都在控制自己的身体，甚至是想法。他想要就此投降，但这太难了。“我有点紧张。”

“我们可以停下来——”

“不。别停，求你。”

_Erik将他推到床垫上，温暖的手心按上他的肩膀。冷空气随着Erik越来越向下的亲吻吹在了Charles裸露的胸膛上。Charles自己的声音只是在重复着“哦，哦，哦，”一遍又一遍显得有点傻，但这就是放开的一部分。Erik的嘴唇包裹着他的时候发出湿漉漉的声音，滑动、燥热，然后高潮快速地、凶猛地涌了上来，把他弄的四分五裂。_

当Charles可以再次发出声音时，Erik的双唇吻上了他的肋骨。Charles低声说道：“我很抱歉。”

“Charles，不用。没关系的。”

“但我——”

“没关系的，”Erik重复道，“如果我不想让你这么做，我会撤开的。”

这就是人们会做的事吗？Charles甚至还没有让自己的幻想到达过这个地步，至少没有幻想过细节。“你确定吗？”

“我确定。感觉好吗？”

如果Erik刚才真的不介意的话，那么——“是的，哦是的。太美妙了。”

Charles将Erik拉过来与他接吻，在很长一段时间内他们都在床单中缠绕着彼此，一句话也不说，乱七八糟的但餍足。他可以感受到Erik的欲望坚硬地顶在他的小腹上，反应过来Erik正在为了他而克制自己。

放开一切，Charles提醒自己。他亲吻着Erik的额头，还有他的鼻梁。“我可以为你做那个吗？”

Erik的眼中燃烧着欲望，但是他说：“如果你愿意的话。”

“我愿意。我愿意。”

_Erik肉体的味道。当感觉到Erik的大腿在他的肋骨两侧，Erik的脉搏在他的掌心下、以及在口中抽动时，他的感官近乎过载。Erik没有发出任何声音，只能听到空调的嗡鸣；他担心自己做错了——于是抬起头，发现Erik正张着嘴，文字消失在感官之中。激动，紧张，自信，他开始放任自己动作的幅度——Erik回应他的那种方式、还有为自己爱的男人做这件事的愉悦感——_

“我以为你说——”

“没——”Erik需要停顿下来大口喘着气，才能继续说下去。“没有，我不想逼迫你——”

Charles从未知道原来变得一团糟还能感觉如此的好，单单是这件事就能让他感觉到被Erik占有了。他甚至不想把自己擦干净——但Erik帮他擦了，用床单的一角还有仍在颤抖的双手。

他们在窗框那边吹来的凉风中蜷在一起。Charles的心脏和思维都在飞奔，但他试着让想法都平息下来，然后待在当下。Erik与他共同享受着安静，大敞着躺在他身边。

终于，Charles嘟囔道：“难怪婴儿就是这么诞生的。”

“我们几乎不用担心那个。他们在神学院都是怎么教你们男孩儿的？”

“我不是说 **我们** 。我是说广义上的性。这当然就是人类创造生命的方式。”

“这是什么意思？”

“这就是那个谜团，不是吗？为什么灵魂需要身体，为什么这种世俗的存在对于我们的精神生活是必要的，精神与肉体是如何相连的。”Charles用胳膊肘把自己支撑起来，顺着Erik的下巴的线条，更好地端详他的脸。“性就是我们一同探索谜团的方式。不是爱本身而是——它的体现，或者它的阐明，无论你喜欢哪种说法。”

Erik喜爱又困惑地摇了摇头。“甚至在这儿你都期望能寻找到主吗？”

“尤其在这儿，”Charles说，然后与Erik接吻。

**

对于Charles来说，第二天才到了最糟糕的部分。他醒了——并不是因为忏悔，而是因为糟糕的自我怀疑。他想都没想过性爱的感觉会持续到第二天，体现在肌肉的酸痛和因接吻过多而肿起来的嘴唇上。他的身体提醒着他与Erik共度的那几个小时，因此他很难不将此看作是一种警示。

当他告诉Erik在他们上床前，他保持贞洁的誓言就已经被打破了，这是实话——或者，至少这是他当时认定的实话。现在，当他真正的经历了性，他明白自己失去了一种清白，不仅仅是简单的处子之身。Charles现在体会到了肉体提供的单纯欢愉；他同时感觉自己比任何时候都离Erik更近了，这让离开他的可能性变得更加虚无缥缈。但他不能基于自己的身体做出这个决定。原来性比他想象的更使人盲目。

即使是他对于性的神秘性还有精神性的着迷，也在他早上去教区履行职责时萦绕不去。他们享受的欢愉并不能创造出生命，而在他的观点中，生命一定位于谜题的正中央；这是否意味着他们的欢愉在主的眼中毫无意义？即使他不会因为别人的同性关系而怪罪他们，这是否能成为他自己的人生中的可行之径？如果Charles永远都无法字面意义上地成为一个父亲，那么他也许就应该倾尽全力成为一个精神上的父亲。

但，他从未怀疑过自己与Erik所做的不是爱情的象征；无论他试图提醒自己多少教条，他都无法认定这是一种罪孽。

当他穿上白色的教士法衣，准备去主持弥撒时，Charles感觉——第一次感觉——像是在行骗。他怎么敢站在人群前方向他们传教，考虑到在24小时中他是如此明目张胆地打破了自己誓言？

但弥撒开始了。

Charles转身面对圣会，然后他感受到的情绪便不再是他自己的负罪感，而是他们的爱意。他们微笑，欢迎他——对他的缺憾全然不知，但对他们自己的心知肚明，且相信他能够一视同仁地接纳他们全部。

多少个人曾向他忏悔。现在，只有现在，他才彻底理解到底是什么推动着他们。即使是他从主那里获得的天赋，可以感知所有人痛苦的能力，都无法给予他这种程度的理解与同理心。但现在Charles成为了他的教区居民里的一员——共同陷入他们的迫切、他们的欲望、他们的希望、他们的踌躇之中。

他对Erik的爱打破了他与世界之间隔着的玻璃。在理解浪漫与性爱后，Charles身上的神职者身份没有减弱；他甚至可以变成一个更好的。

但如果他继续遵守自己的誓言，他将会永远地放弃那份爱。

**

“您没有三思，”教士阁下说道。

Charles摇了摇头。“我在整个夏天几乎没有想其他事了。我非常确定。”

“我能问问原因吗？”

“圣保罗说很少有人会被赐予贞洁的恩惠。我没有被赐予。”

“......您与教会中的其他人有染？”

“不。没有跟教会有关的人。”无理由地，Charles开始考虑，他的爱人是个犹太人的事实在教士阁下的眼中会让整件事变得乐观点还是更糟糕。

阁下端详着他，显然太过困惑以至于并没有表现出应当表现出的愤怒。“您一定知道许多神职者都犯过错误，可以通过很多方式越过这种错误。我们可以再为您找一个教区，为您规避诱惑。”

“不是那么简单。即使与我所爱之人相处无望，我也会离开教会。”承认这个，就像是从高处坠落。他将整个人生都搭建在了这个框架上，从他是个小男孩就开始了，但现在全部的一切都消失了。

“您受命的时候，就应允了蒙恩典的呼召。”

“凡受洗的，都蒙召神圣与恩典。”

“陷入文字游戏？我期待您能做到不止这些，Charles神父。”

这个指责很公正，Charles低下了头承认这点。现在比起任何时候都更需要诚实、言简意赅。“我们宣誓，相信我们的贞洁能与基督的贞洁相称，相信它会带领我们走在祂的道路上，去以基督的人格生活。那么，当我陷入爱情时，我应当感觉远离了教会，远离了主。但我没有。它正与之相反。”

“打破自己的誓言不会让您更接近主。”

“但它可以。它是这样的。”他挣扎着寻找词语。“我意识到自己在思考那些圣礼，思考它们的本质。每一项圣礼都是恩典的象征，主的爱的象征——一项真实存在的象征，将主带进我们的生命中，带我们靠近祂。陷入爱情就做到了这点，体会到对另一个人的爱就如同其他圣礼一般。”

教士阁下直起了身子。“您知道圣礼的，Charles神父。宣称自己的个人生活与它们无异——这是亵渎。”

“是的。这是亵渎。这也是我所信仰的。这就是为什么我不能继续作为一个神父的最重要的原因，教会信仰的内核已经不再是我的信仰了。”Charles深吸了一口气。“这带我走向终点。”

**

当Erik在周日早上打开门时，Charles看着前者脸上的困意转变为了困惑，接着是突然间了然。也许是因为Charles手中拎着一个行李箱；更有可能是Charles现在穿着一件简单的白色上衣和灰色宽松长裤。

Erik的惊讶写在了脸上，他不假思索地冲口说出：“你没在弥撒那儿。”

“没。一段时间内都不太可能回到那儿去了。”他的整个身子都因疲倦而酸痛，而胸膛上紧绷的感觉也许就是心痛的物理表现。“我出来了。我放弃了神职。”

Erik扶着Charles的胳膊肘将他拉近了些，在他身后关上了门。这个消息确实让他感到高兴，当他只是双手放在Charles的肩膀上，问道：“你还好吗？”

Charles无法回答。他摇着头否定，然后流泪。

之后的好长时间内，Erik都抱着他一起坐在沙发上休息，让后者镇定下来。他抚摸着Charles的头发，亲吻着他的额头。Charles希望自己能够更开心一点地来找Erik，但——最好还是诚实地来，在他的灵魂无法更加痛苦的时刻。

当他冷静下来的时候，仍然躺在Erik的双臂中，说道：“他们不让我与任何基督教慈善团体有联系了，我过去两年一直合作的那些团体。甚至不能作为志愿者过去。如果我仅仅是承认跟你睡觉，他们会把我送到其他教区然后把这个忘掉，当做没有发生过。但当我告诉他们实话后，那就像是他们想要忘掉 **我** 。”

“他们所有人吗？”

“Jerome神父不是。”他今天早上做的最后一件事就是拿自己的大都会帽子与Jerome的一顶洋基队帽子交换，然后与他发誓他们会像支持自己的队伍一样支持对方的队伍......除非两支队伍在世界职业棒球大赛中会面，然后所有赌约都输掉。“但我甚至不能在办公室里留下一个地址，以便任何教区里的人想联络我。公示板上不会给出任何理由，就只剩下......流言蜚语。还有，盼望着我会被忘却。”

“听起来充满恶意。”

Charles想要认为这背后藏着其他的动机——就比如说被聪慧所误导——但他不再能确定这点了。“我自愿离开神职，”他悲惨地说道，“但永久地与教会分隔开——这很难。”

片刻之后，Erik的手臂在他身旁圈的更紧了些。“你仍然可以回去的，对吧？”

“我已经做出决定了。这结束了，我不会回去了。”

Erik再一次亲吻他，轻柔地就好像他认为Charles会碎掉一样。但接着他变得欢快了起来。“你需要咖啡。”

“咖啡？”

“事实上你需要白兰地，但对于白天来说有点早了，你说呢？”

然后他们便缠在餐厅的一角，享用着咖啡和煎饼。在过去几周的不安定后，一起吃早餐变得惊人的平凡——但Charles意识到这仍然完全就是他需要的。生活会继续，无论跌宕起伏。

“所以就是这样了？”Erik问，“你和教堂之间绑的绳被剪断了？”

“或多或少。事实上，离开神职不代表我的贞洁誓言被解除了。”Charles试图在Erik被咖啡呛住时笑出来，“我需要另一项豁免，我已经恳求过这个了。”

“还有什么遗留的吗？”

“我的灵魂中保留着一个‘不可磨灭的神父性格’。”

“我相信这点，”Erik说道，他确实如此。

Charles继续。“我仍然可以为圣餐礼奉献，即使我不应当这么做。”说得就好像他能到处乱逛随随便便把酒和面包变成耶稣的血肉一样。“更有意义一点的是，我仍然可以倾听濒死者的忏悔，然后给予赦免。当然，我可以为所有受洗的天主教徒做任何事，例如给婴儿受洗以避免夭折。但我不能做的事的清单要长多了。”

“你现在要做什么呢？为了谋生，我的意思是。”Erik微微在桌子上前倾。“我拥有的一切都是你的，你知道的，但你也一样知道我没有多少东西。”

“这是个非常令人感激的提议。但我猜，我不得不依赖我的百万家产了。”

“Charles，认真点。你需要考虑这些实际的事。”

他非常 **顾虑** 他。他们还需要了解对方的很多事；对于未来的想象带给Charles一种缓慢的、如同曙光般的快乐。“我今晚要去一趟我们家在西切斯特郡的房子那儿，你能一起来吗？明天早上坐火车回来，或者临时请个病假。我希望你能陪着我一起。”

“我可以请一天假，”Erik说道，“你的妹妹——我们该怎么告诉她？”

“事实。Raven会理解的，也会很谨慎。”之后Erik会停止位Charles的经济状况感到忧虑。“接着我们会一起想想之后我该做什么。”

“你在周二要来一趟移民外联部，就像平常一样。我负责所有，所以如果我希望你能成为这儿的志愿者，那么就没有其他事了。你仍然被需要着，Charles。你仍然有这么多事可以做。”

Charles点头，明白他说的非常正确。他仍然可以服务，仍然可以祈求指引。他从爱Erik这件事中学到的东西只会让他更加真实地接近前来的人们。他会继续试图解析主对他逐渐明朗的召唤。

这不是信仰的终结。这是开始。

END

完结啦～如果喜欢的话请给Yahtzee女神的原文留kudos，谢谢～


End file.
